Adieu créature
by Soleandre
Summary: Seamus et Dean. La guerre. Leur amitié. Que dire ? Je ne suis pas douée pour les résumés.


Avec Seamus on a jamais vraiment parlé. On était amis. Mais on ne parlait pas. En fait on était peut être même pas amis. On était peut être juste deux mecs un peu paumés qui avaient décidé de traverser tout ce merdier ensemble.

* * *

><p>On se gèle. J' aime pas l' hiver. Il y en a c' est leur truc, les batailles de boules de neige, le ski, les soirées au coin du feu. Moi j' aime avoir chaud. Et là j' ai vraiment très froid. J' attends Seamus. Mais qu' est ce qu' il fout bordel ? J' ai froid. Bruits de pas dans la neige. C' est bon, on y va. Marcher va nous réchauffer.<p>

- T' en a mis un temps. Je commençais à me les geler.

- Je discutais avec Ab. Faut qu' on s' active ou Rusard ne nous laissera jamais rentrer.

On marche, vite. Il se met à courir. Je sais pas trop pourquoi. Il s' arrête. D' un coup. Moi aussi. Je ne vois que son dos. C' est là qu' il me le balance. Comme ça, sans prévenir. En pleine figure.

- T' as jamais remarqué que Harry et Tu-sais-qui ne sont pas si différents que cela.

- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Dans le fond, Harry ou l' autre c' est pareil. Ça n' a aucune importance de quel coté tu te tiens. L important c est de sauver sa peau.

- Arrete.

- Quoi ? Ca te choque ? Quand on y réfléchit c est une espèce de chaîne alimentaire. Les Sang de bourbe sont tués par les mangemorts, les mangemorts sont tués par les aurors. C' est comme chez les animaux. Quand un lion bouffe une gazelle on ne trouve rien à y redire. Pourquoi ce serait différent pour nous ? La vraie question, c' est qui va tuer les aurors ? Oui parce que si tu suis ma logique, cela ne peut pas être les mangemorts. Eux ils tuent les Sang de bourbe, techniquement ils ne doivent tuer que les Sang de bourbe. Tu sais ce qui serait drôle ? Que ce soit les Sang de bourbe qui tuent les aurors. Tu imagines ? Mais ce ne serait plus vraiment une chaîne alimentaire du coup, c' est une forme de cercle vicieux. Qu' est ce que tu en pense ?

- Tu es ivre, voilà ce que j' en pense. Tu ne peux pas penser tout ça. Hermione est née de parents moldus, Neville et Harry ont souffert de la mort de…

- Hermione n' est qu' une névrosée antipathique qui nous adresse la parole une fois tous les deux ans. Alors je vais te dire je m' en balance pas mal de ce qui peut lui arriver. Si tu crois que pour elle ou pour Harry ou même pour Neville, oui même pour Neville, ah ce bon vieux Neville ! Et bien si tu crois que pour eux je vais aller me faire tuer, tu es complètement à côté de la plaque Dean ! Oh et puis c' est inutile de t' imaginer que je te débite tout cela à cause de l' alcool hein, je le pense, un point c' est tout.

Je suis glacé. Je ne dis rien, je ne sais même plus comment on fait pour parler. Il se retourne, me regarde un instant. Haussement d épaules. C' est là. C' est ce haussement d épaules. C' est à ce moment précis que j' ai réalisé que je n' avais pas la moindre idée de qui était Seamus. Terrifiant.

* * *

><p>On y est. On attend tous. Ce n est qu' une question de temps maintenant. Ça ne devrait pas tarder. Je me retourne. Inutile. Il n' est pas là, il m' avais prévenu.<p>

C' est con, mais de le voir ici m' aurait rassuré. On a toujours tout fait ensemble et j' aurai eu la sensation de faire le bon choix. Là, je me demande ce que je fous la. "Qu' est ce que je fous là ?" Je laisse presque les mots s'échapper de ma bouche. Tout est clair. Limpide. Je comprends que je ne suis pas à ma place. Je ne l' ai jamais été. Cette guerre, ce n' est pas la mienne. Alors à quoi bon ?

C' est vrai, à quoi bon se battre ? Pour le bien? La liberté ? Pour Harry, marionnette aveugle d' un vieil égocentrique incapable d' accepter un monde qui n' a pas besoin de lui ? Tiens, ça y est je parle comme Seamus. Le vieil-ego, même quand il est mort c' est comme ça qu' il l' appelait. Moi non. J' ai jamais osé. Mais bon, moi j' ai toujours été un peu con. Un con bien gentil, bien courageux Bien condamné aussi.

La dernière fois que je l' ai vu, il repartait en Irlande.

"Je sais pas trop ce que je vais faire pour l' instant. Peut être rien. Rien faire ça m' irait bien. Et puis après pourquoi pas voyager un peu. De toutes façons on aura pas besoin d' étudier nous. Tu sais, la génération sacrifiée et toutes ces conneries. J' aurai qu' à me fabriquer une belle petite histoire de guerre, tu sais un truc bien cliché, genre traumatisme du champs de bataille, des corps qui tombent autour de toi sous une pluie battante, un lien qui t' unit à jamais avec tes frères d' armes. Tu vois le topo. Avec ça, tout le monde me cirera les pompes jusque' à la fin de ma vie." Il rit. " C est comme ça que tu te souviendra de moi. Seamus, l' opportuniste !"

Et il était partit.

* * *

><p>Je ne suis pas sûr d' en avoir le temps. De me souvenir de lui. Les souvenirs, c' est bon pour ceux qui vivent.<p>

* * *

><p>Paf. D' un coup. J' ai pris le sort en plein dans la poitrine. Je ne sais même pas qui l' a lancé. Je tombe. Personne ne le remarque. Je meurs pour rien. Tellement absurde, cela en devient drôle.<p>

"Sauver sa peau !"

En fait Seamus, je crois bien qu' il avait tout compris.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, ma première fic, plutôt courte. Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite. Je ne le suis pas du tout même. Je ne pense pas avoir assez "fouillé" les personnages. Mais je sentais que pour le moment je ne pouvais rien faire de mieux. Je la reprendrai peut être plus tard.<strong>

**Le titre est en lien avec la chanson de Gainsbourg que j' écoutais en écrivant cet OS. Finalement je trouve que ce titre colle assez bien à la fic.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui liront cet OS !**


End file.
